Addi's Story
by Addi
Summary: Hilarious things happen while addi and tristan deal with relationship problems and friends deal with problems of their own while trying to help addi and tristan
1. Default Chapter

Kyah: Good morning Addi!  
  
Addi: Great you're just in time to do the disclaimer!  
  
Kyah: I don't wanna do the disclaimer stamps foot and crosses arms  
  
Addi: Oh just shut up and do it.  
  
Kyah: fine! ::sigh:: Addi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! There are you happy?  
  
Addi: Yes, very!  
  
Tristan: Hey babe!  
  
Addi: Oh hey Tristan  
  
Tristan: Where's Kyah and Yami?  
  
Addi: They decided to ditch us. They're going to Yami's house.  
  
Tristan: Well then, so do you still wanna go to the movies or we could cough go uhh somewhere else.  
  
Addi: (giggles) let's go back to my place.  
  
Tristan: Is anyone home?  
  
Addi: My dad's not getting back from his trip till Wednesday and my mom has a doctor's appointment after work so she'll be back late.  
  
Tristan: Dude! SO did your mom go shopping? I'm starved.  
  
Addi: ummm... i don't know (grabs his arm and drags him towards her house)  
  
(They get to her house and head up to her room ahem)  
  
Tristan: Oh you rearranged your room  
  
Addi: yeah yesterday (sits on bed Tristan does the same – they start to make out ahem)  
  
(Alarm clock starts ringing)  
  
Addi: (wakes up rubs eyes looks around ::moans:: this is gonna be a sucky day.  
  
Addi's mom: (yells) Addi hon are you awake?  
  
Addi: Mom i don't think i can go to school today!  
  
Addi's mom: I know you broke up with Tristan but that's no reason to miss school!  
  
Addi: Ugh! Fine. (She looks in the mirror as a tear escapes from her bloodshot eyes) Hmmm... What to wear today?  
  
Addi's mom: your new jeans are clean, the really low ones.  
  
Addi: ok thanks mom(goes to get the jeans and grabs a black tank top also then gets dressed doess her hair and make-up)  
  
Addi's mom: ADDI! Kit and Kyah are at the door!  
  
Addi: (grabs coat and bag then runs towards stairs) COMING!  
  
Kyah: Finally! So what's in your cd player today?  
  
Addi: sorry, umm...(pulls out cd's and player) How about this one? (Points at CD)  
  
Kit: oooo yeah i like that one!  
  
Addi: k  
  
Kyah: how are you feeling?  
  
Addi: I'm fine  
  
Kit: Sure  
  
Addi: yes really I'm fine!  
  
Kit and Kyah: yep sure.  
  
Addi: -_-u   
  
That's all I have time for today... so review please!!!!! And then I will put up more Tuesday! I have a couple more chapters already done so check back! ~ Addi~ 


	2. school

Here's chapter 2 Enjoy!  
  
Addi: Oh shit there's Tristan... what do I do? (Puts hands in pockets walks quickly away.  
  
Tristan: Oh there's Addi I think I'll just leave her alone (Walks over and talks to some girl)  
  
Kit: Addi? Are you still going to go with me to the library after school?  
  
Addi: I think so... yeah I am.  
  
Kyah: Oh can I come too?  
  
Kit: Of course not! Just kidding!  
  
Addi: I wonder what Tristan's doing today? NO Addi stop thinking about him! (looks over and sees Tristan flirting with some other girl) Ummm... Guys I'll be back in a few k?  
  
Kyah: Don't have too much fun without me!  
  
Addi: I won't. (Walks towards bathroom and locks herself in a stall) OH gawd what happened? Everything was great! We were happy what the hell happened? (starts sobbing and vomiting  
  
Kyah: (Opens bathroom door, grabs Addi's arm, and pulls her out) you have to stop doing this!  
  
Addi: (takes deep breath) I know. (Takes another deep breath)  
  
Kyah: (sighs) (Hands Addi Styrofoam cup full of coffee) You'll need this.  
  
Addi: (manages small smile) Thanks.  
  
Kyah: (Grabs her hand and pulls her out of bathroom.) now if I catch you crying one more time today I will kill you. That's a promise not a threat!  
  
Addi: O_o Okay... point taken. (Holds up hands defensively.) (Heads down hall opposite from Kyah.) (Runs into Joey) (Drops books) O_O Sorry!   
  
Joey: Oh her Addi! No problemo (helps her pick up books)  
  
Addi: (takes deep breath and mumbles something)  
  
Joey: What?   
  
Addi: Nothing.  
  
Joey: Tristan told me what happened yesterday.  
  
Addi: Oh.  
  
Joey: Yeah sorry about all that.  
  
Addi: Thanks but I'm fine.  
  
Joey: You don't seem fine to me.  
  
Addi: Well I am now could we talk about something else?  
  
Joey: NO! Not until you admit to all your feelings!  
  
Addi: I've gotta get to class.  
  
Joey: Hey don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you... FINE! We'll finish this after school! (Points finger at Addi who's already gone now)  
  
All people in hallway except Joey: O_o  
  
Joey: What the hell are you looking at? (Walks into classroom)  
  
Addi: (falls asleep in her chair)  
  
Teacher: Maddison!  
  
Addi: (startled- falls out of chair and screams)  
  
Teacher: Miss Smith you've just gotten yourself ALC.  
  
Addi: Thank you so much (she says sarcastically)  
  
Ok chapter 2 is supposed to be allot longer but I have a research paper due Thursday that I haven't started yet! I will try to post tomorrow! Oh yeah Addi is short for Maddison! ~Addi~ 


End file.
